Understood
by Twigirl19
Summary: Piz understands. He always does. After Logan's fight in the Hearst Caf., and his apology to Piz.


Piz POV

He saw the look pass between them. He wasn't stupid. _This_ was what Wallace had warned him about. It was always Logan and Veronica. They might break up and when they did it was explosive – like seek cover behind bomb shelters explosive – but they always went back to each other. Logan loved her; was probably willing to kill for her, and was always willing to bloody someone in her name. This was part of why they broke up the first time, his explosive temper. Veronica, Wallace, and Mac had told him bits about what growing up in Neptune was like. They'd had lots of carefree and happy things to say until Lily Kane had died. This was Logan's first love, his promiscuous girlfriend who was screwing Weevil and Logan's Dad behind his back. Lily had been Veronica's best friend. Things had changed so much. Logan had apparently hated her – not that Piz believed that; a blind person could see how in love Logan was with Veronica. What was worse, so much worse, was how in this moment, as Logan left the cafeteria after beating the shit out of somebody, Veronica looked after Logan with love, pride, and complete adoration in her eyes. Logan, not him, Logan. It was always Logan and Veronica. And there were certain things that were just Logan's. Like the nicknames he'd always wanted to use, and had – but just once. Piz had kiddingly called her Ronnie, and you think he called a raving bitch the way she reacted. Her back went ramrod straight, her shoulders tense, her face was blank, and she stared at the wall while she calmly informed him that she'd rather he didn't call her that. Piz understood, unhappily, rather unwillingly, but he did. It was so deeply connected to Logan, that it could only be Logan's. Just like the necklace. There was a gold and diamond necklace in Veronica's jewelry draw. He'd seen it once when he was in Veronica's room. He was apparently the only boyfriend allowed in her room. Keith Mars trusted him – and Piz wasn't sure whether that was a good thing. He'd seen it just once, while she was digging for shoes in the bottom of her closet. He'd asked about it, because it had looked old, like a family heirloom. She had the same reaction to this question as to the nickname. She said it was Lynne's. Logan's mom's. It had been her mother's and her grandmother's before her. So he understood, again unhappily, again unwillingly. He understood. This must have been during one of their bright patches, and Logan and Veronica did have some. Whenever they reconciled, the glow they had was inescapable.

But he had to stop understanding now. It would be masochistic of him to swallow this. To let this go. She had to understand that. It was her turn to understand. Her turn. He'd done it so many times. It was the nickname, the necklace, the little jokes, the meaningful look. The love.

"I don't understand," she whispered.

You have to, he thought. "This is going to be better for both of us. I can't do it Veronica. Us. It's…it's exhausting, trying to compete with him."

"Who?"

"Veronica. You know who. He is always here. You love him, and as much as this is hurting, you two belong together. Go on," he said, forcing a smile. "Go catch up to him. Reconcile. Be _happy_."

"Why would you want him happy? He hit you."

Thanks, Veronica. Yes, I love when you bring up how I got my ass kicked by your ex-boyfriend who still loves you. "It's not him so much that I want happy. It's you. Now go, go on."

She hesitantly kissed the un-bruised spot on his cheek. He went to the window and looked out. How could the world still look so peaceful, so happy, when his heart was breaking? He saw Logan's huge yellow X-terra, "Big Bird" as Veronica called it. He saw Logan sitting in the driver's seat, hitting the steering wheel. He saw Logan's head turn to look at where Piz knew the doors were. He saw him slowly open the car door and get out. He closed the door, a smile slowly spreading across his face. Piz saw a petite girl, blonde hair, walk into view. She held out her hands to Logan. He ran towards her, and scooped her up, spinning her in circles, before pulling her into a passionate kiss. Logan held her face in his hands. Logan held both their worlds in his hands. Logan looked up at his window, and nodded.

Logan understood.


End file.
